


A life of luxury

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, IgCor Week (Final Fantasy XV), M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Day in, day out, Cor can't stop presenting Ignis with gifts.





	A life of luxury

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a smut writer but I've dipped my toes into the water with this one lol

For reasons unbeknownst to Ignis, a pair of daggers with ruby encrusted quillons were the first of many gifts. They were the reason he began taking his studies of dagger fighting seriously. Before that, he had favoured polearms, but he was easily swayed when Cor Leonis was involved.

He’d always looked up to Cor. At first, it was childhood fascination, hoping to grow up and be like him, but that changed in his teenage years when his hormones took over. Every training session a challenge when all his eyes wanted to do was admire Cor’s physique, imagining what was underneath his gym clothes. It was wrong, but Cor was the reason he discovered he was gay because no one could capture his attention like his superior.

Now, twenty-two, Ignis was bemused by the unusual attention Cor gave him. Unlike most of the people he knew that were of a similar age, his wardrobe was full of designer clothes with winkle-pickers to match every outfit. Over the years, accessories to match accumulated as well. 

Ignis felt special every time he donned such fine clothes. Though, he had noticed Cor’s tendency to purchase him figure-hugging clothes. Truthfully, it made him feel a little daring, sexy even because he knew whenever he wore the gifts in front of Cor, hungry blue eyes focused only on him. So it came as no surprise when lingerie was the next set gifts to be given to him.

To his friends, he left them wondering how he’d come about to afford such luxuries. Yes, his salary was generous and his family wealthy, but they didn’t financially support him nor could his salary support the continual cost of his attire. It wasn’t just clothing either, Cor gave him everything from a gold fountain pen to a sports car he hardly had the time to drive. Cor couldn’t stop presenting him with an endless stream of gifts, and Ignis rather enjoyed it. Having a sugar daddy was thrilling. 

Today in the agriculture council meeting, Ignis couldn’t help his eyes from wandering over to Cor whenever the discussion grew quiet. He would always be met by Cor’s eyes admiring the onyx skull necklace that rested on his collarbone. For the first time, Ignis had left his top two shirt buttons undone in the meeting to showcase the most recent gift for Cor’s viewing pleasure, and the look in Cor’s eyes told him the decision was appreciated. 

“Ignis. A word. In my office?” Cor’s voice rumbled from behind him as they filtered out the council meeting. 

Ignis glanced around, catching Cor’s eyes once more on his collarbone. “Certainly, Marshal,” he responded and followed in silence behind his superior. 

It wasn’t long before his back was pressed against the door and hot lips moved against his with vigour. 

“Cor,” Ignis gasped, already breathless as Cor trailed kisses down his neck, nipping his collarbone. 

“Have you any idea what it does to me when you present yourself in such a way?” Cor growled, taking Ignis’ mouth for his own once more.

Ignis let his arms be pinned above his head as his expression turned mischevious. “I can hazard a guess.”

Cor hummed, grinding against Ignis.

Ignis let out a shaky whine. “I can’t… I’ve to attend His Highness shortly…” Despite his protest, Cor mercilessly ground into him. “Marshal, please… I cannot show up as a dishevelled mess.”

“Keep your voice down. You never know who is walking past outside,” Cor growled, tugging Ignis’ shirt free from his trousers and sliding a hand under the fabric.

Ignis nodded, swallowing to stop himself from making any further sounds as Cor caressed his body. There were many reasons why this arrangement wasn’t a good idea, but for the life of him, at this moment he couldn’t remember why. He shuddered as a calloused thumb brushed across his nipple and then it was over. 

His body was left cold from the lack of Cor’s warmth and his hardened cock desperate for attention, but all he could do was watch Cor walk away and sit at his desk.

“Fix your clothes, Scientia. You can’t leave my office in that state,” Cor smirked, with hungry eyes as he watched Ignis intently. “How unbecoming of His Highness’ advisor…”

“Perhaps if you set a better example, I wouldn’t become undone in such a manner,” Ignis shot back, fixing his shirt.

Cor chuckled. “And where would be the fun in that, Ignis?”

Ignis’ lip quirked upwards, regarding Cor with warm eyes. “There wouldn’t…” he responded, turning to leave, but when Cor cleared his throat, he glanced over his shoulder. “Yes, Marshal?”

“I would like to take you to dinner this evening. Does your schedule allow such plans?”

“I’m sure I can arrange something,” Ignis replied, running today’s tasks through his mind. “I’ll be free for eight o’clock if that works for you?”

Cor’s eyes narrowed, playfully. “You enjoy leaving me hungry, don’t you?”

“Hmm… One would argue that waiting makes the reward all the better.”

“Oh?” Cor tilted his head as his eyes wandered up and down Ignis’ body. “I’m inclined to agree… Now, go before I change my mind and fuck you against my desk.”

Ignis licked his lips. The memories served to remind him that Cor would do so if he lingered too long. 

“Certainly, _daddy_ ,” Ignis teased, taking great pleasure in the way Cor’s eyes darkened at the pet name, but before Ignis couldn’t justify why being fucked now wasn’t a good idea, he took his leave.

 

~

 

Dinner was divine. The restaurant Cor had taken him to held such prestigious awards that connoisseurs from across Eos always found their way here and tonight was no different. 

Ignis sat across from Cor, a candle flickering between them. Cor looked handsome dressed in a suit and tie; every bit the sexy sugar daddy he was. Ignis chuckled to himself at the thought.

“What’s funny?” Cor inquired, his eyes fixed on Ignis.

Ignis met Cor’s gaze, losing himself to his intensity. “I was just thinking about our arrangement…”

Cor’s expression changed to that of amusement. “Arrangement? Is that how you define this?”

Ignis flushed, suddenly questioning if used the wrong word, but his anxiety settled once he justified its usage to himself. “Indeed.”

“Very well,” Cor said, leaning forward. “What part of our _arrangement_ elicited such a beautiful sound from your mouth?”

Ignis’ cheeks grew ever warmer as he looked away. “I would hardly call my laughter beautiful, Marshal.”

“That’s subject to opinion, Scientia. Look at me?”

Ignis turned his head to look at Cor, swallowing away the embarrassment he always felt whenever Cor praised him. “...Yes?” 

Initially, Cor didn’t speak, which fuelled Ignis’ desire to hide his face until the heat in his cheeks dissipated, but something about the admiration on Cor’s face kept him from doing so. 

“You’re very handsome, Ignis,” Cor said. His eyes exploring what he could see of Ignis. “I consider myself lucky to have you agree to such an arrangement.”

“Lucky?” Ignis chuckled with a raised eyebrow. “If either of us could use such a term, it is far more fitting for my situation. Regardless, I never agreed to this but nor did I disagree. If you wished for such confirmation to my participation, you need to work on verbalising such a request.”

“Was accepting my gifts not agreement? I thought you enjoy the attention I give you?”

Ignis leant forward, matching Cor’s body language. With a teasing tone to his voice, he replied, “How could I not enjoy being fawned over by you, _daddy_?” He smirked at the way Cor’s eyes darkened. “Not appropriate for public?”

“I think you’re forgetting I’m not training recruits in the morning, which means the rest of my evening is free... Tell me, how would His Highness fair tomorrow if his advisor were to not sleep tonight?”

“You wouldn’t-”

“Don’t test me, Scientia. Last time ended in your being late and wearing a rather creased uniform…”

Ignis recalled the memory well. He’d challenged Cor thinking he would never act on the teasing of sexual promises during work, but to his pleasure and surprise, Cor had fucked him on the desk in his office relentlessly. He’d never felt adrenaline like it. Afterwards, he’d been mortified for not having the time to return home for a fresh shirt, but he learnt his lesson to behave. 

Ignis took a sip of his wine, backing down from the challenge. A sleepless night would make tomorrow impossible much to his utter disappointment from not accepting the opportunity. 

Cor sat back in his seat, sipping his wine, but his eyes never left Ignis’. “I see… Well, I’m sure there’ll be another time, Ignis.”

Ignis smirked. “Indeed.”


End file.
